


Time To Pretend - Year One

by Ideologyofone



Series: Time To Pretend [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideologyofone/pseuds/Ideologyofone
Summary: Autumn 1971 - Summer 1972





	Time To Pretend - Year One

A large scarlet steam engine blew thick smoke through the air of platform 9 3/4. Hundreds of young witches and wizards stood before it saying goodbye to their families. Sirius watched bitterly as the wizard before him hugged his mother and father goodbye. He closed his eyes as his fathers grip on his shoulder tightened. His mother hadn’t come with them and hadn’t let Regulus come either.

            “Remember what your mother said.” Orion’s voice rang out over the crowd in a hiss.

            “Hogwarts is a privilege.” Sirius said solemnly.

            “The Black family has brought nothing but respect and honor to the wizarding world for over five hundred centuries. We will not have you disgracing our name with those vulgar jokes and acts you and Regulus find so highly amusing. Do you understand?”

            Sirius nodded. “Yes father.”

             “Your trunk is on the train, I have business I need to attend to at the Ministry. Am I correct in assuming you do not require assistance in a task as simple as boarding a train?”

            He nodded again. “Yes father.”

            Then the hand on his shoulder was gone as his father swept from the platform behind him leaving a cold breeze after him.

            Sirius stood up straight and took a deep breath before heading towards the line of people beginning to board the Hogwarts Express.

 

***

            James smudged his mother’s lipstick off his cheek for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

            “Mum!!” He whined. “It’ll leave a stain!”

            “Oh, I just can’t help it! Our wee James Potter, off to Hogwarts!” She gushed and hugged him tighter.

            James squirmed beneath her and tried to look cool to the people around him. He turned around to see who had noticed but quickly turned back around with a deep blush when he saw another first year watching him.

            “You’ll send me my broom when I make it on the quidditch team right, Pa?”

            Fleamont placed his hands firmly on his son’s shoulders.

            “Ah, come now James we’ve been over this. First years are not allowed on the quidditch team; didn’t you read your letter?”

            He huffed and watched a young boy in front of him be comforted by who he assumed was his father kneeling in front of him. James kicked at loose bits of concrete below him more nervous about going off to Hogwarts than he would admit. His eyes gazed around him as his parents chatted above him. They landed on a young teary eyed red headed witch who was deep in conversation with another girl.

            The train whistled loudly and James looked up at his parents. Euphemia teared up again and hugged her son tightly.

            “Oh James you had better behave yourself!”

            He laughed and gave his parents another tight squeeze before running off to get on the train. He turned back just long enough to wave goodbye and then was through the door.

***

            Peter rubbed his sweating hands down the side of his pants and looked at his brother who was far more interested in a blonde witch across the way. He tossed his remembrall up in the air as the white smoke swirled to red.

            “Uhm, Michael.” He asked “I think I’ve forgotten something.”

            “No you haven’t, Pete. Those things are made to scare people.”

            “Michael? How are they going to sort us?”

            His brother sighed and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter knew his brother didn’t want to see him off. A part of him was angry for his mother not coming with him. Another part of him knew it was because she couldn’t get time off of work. But it was that one part of him that nagged. The part that was angry. Perhaps she didn’t try to get time off. Perhaps she didn’t want to be here either.

            “All they’re going to do is make you wear a hat.” He explained.

            “A hat?”

            “Yes Pete, a hat.”

            He bit at his fingernails and watched groups of wizards and witches laugh and tell jokes.  
            ‘Hogwarts will be different.’ He reminded himself then said goodbye to his brother and got onto the train.

 

***

            Remus smiled at his dad for the first time, in a long time, not feeling worried about what he was doing. His bangs fell in wispy curls across his forehead covering up scars. His father adjusted his uniform to look more put together. They had been second hand but once his mother got a hold of them they ended up looking just as good as new.

            “Papa? Why didn’t mum come?”

            His father gave a weak smile and shook his head.

            “You know how she gets around the idea of magic. She doesn’t mean anything by it; it just… makes her nervous. Everyone gets nervous with things they don’t understand don’t they?”

            He nodded in agreement.

            “Papa? What’s going to happen to me at Hogwarts when I have to transform?”

            His father’s smile faltered unsure of how to make promises to his son if he wasn’t entirely sure he could keep them.

“They’re going to take care of you there. Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey have it all fixed for you. They’re going to keep you away from everyone, you’ll be safe and after they’ll have the proper medicines to take care of you. You needn’t worry about a thing.” Then Lyall thought of the one promise he knew he could keep.

“Good things are coming for you, Remus. I promise.”

 

 


End file.
